


【锤基】Egg，Pepper or Loki？

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 同居男男朋友，年下伪包养





	【锤基】Egg，Pepper or Loki？

【锤基】Egg，Pepper or Loki？

“早啊～啾”  
Loki被身后的那个吻吓到清醒，下意识想要给一巴掌，事实上，他也这么做了。  
“hey，亲爱的你好过分啊，昨天一直缠着我要，怎么今天就翻脸不认人了？”  
Loki现在完全清醒了，他看着那个睡在自己床上的陌生人，金色的头发乱糟糟的搭在肩上，蔚蓝的双眼里满是委屈，被打的那巴掌确实狠了，在男人的揉搓下越发明显，宛如天神下凡的身材，雄壮挺拔的下身……不不不这不是重点，重点是这孩子成年了吗？老天！他Loki Laufeyson可不想坐牢。

——  
Loki Laufeyson是一个公司主管，算是一位业界精英，年满35岁的他虽说有光鲜亮丽的工作，一丝不苟的态度，但他的内心是空虚的，不光是生理上的空缺，更大的是心上。  
有人说过，Loki白瞎长得这么帅，笔挺的西装包裹着恰到好处的身体，全身上下唯一有肉的臀部被西装裤托得越发挺翘，他的老板，人称Grandmaster的，每次都会对他的屁股吹口哨，Loki想到不禁翻了个白眼。  
他是少有的黑头发，如果撇开他的一双绿宝石，突出的骨骼，可能他会被认为是皮肤较白的亚洲人。

跟Loki有交集的人还不知道，Loki有一个大秘密，别看他每天早上西装革履，等到不加班的时候，Loki会回到家，打开另一个衣柜，如果只看这个衣柜里的衣服，第一反应是这里的主人一定是个叛逆少年，黑色，黑色，全部都是黑色，皮衣皮裤，重金属风的挂饰，破洞的内搭，如果还可以称这种布料是衣服的话，厚重的机车靴……这就是Loki的秘密。他喜欢跟白天的自己对着干，他有不输于美妆博主的梳妆台，化妆品的眼色也都属于哥特风的。  
今天他下班很早，于是裹着浴巾出来的时候，直接去了他的秘密基地，从衣柜里跳出来今天晚上的战衣，渔网内搭，皮衣，紧身裤，马丁靴。Loki觉得今天说不定还能有个美男和他共度美好夜晚，这也他的一个秘密，准确的说，该是私人问题，他从来没跟人说过自己的性向，只是拒绝了身边所有人的告白，比起跟认识的人在一起，他更喜欢去钓鱼，只不过，鱼饵是他。  
Loki坐在梳妆台前吹好了头发，及肩的黑发随意披散，将Loki硬朗的脸隐藏起锋芒。今天他依旧跟自己化了浓妆的烟熏妆，涂了深红色的口红，像极了嗜血过后的饿狼，等待黑色指甲油干了，Loki穿着战衣出了门。

他想要隐藏起自己，或者，这样的Loki才是真正的他。

——  
Thor Odinson，阳光帅气的Thor Odinson，今天20了！他的朋友们为他在酒吧举办了派对，一群俊男美女让酒吧更加热闹。  
Thor是学校的人气王，这点毋庸置疑，所以向他告白的男女也是数不过来，Thor从小被父母保护的很好，他想得到的东西从来都没有得不到的，以至于现在，Thor喜欢谁就和谁在一起，腻了就找下一个，反正等他后悔了，他这颗回头草，还是很多人愿意接受的。  
所以前两天和Jane的分手一点都没有影响他，事实上，他还在物色新的女朋友，或者是……男朋友。

Loki一进酒吧Thor就注意到了。他已经把自己屏蔽，完全听不到他的朋友们叽叽喳喳。于是Thor端着酒杯，坐在了Loki身边。“Hi，你一个人吗？今天是我的生日，你想加入我们吗？”  
Thor说着，用手指了指他们的位置，对着Loki挑眉。  
幼稚！  
这是Loki见到Thor时的想法，不过……Loki进来时用眼睛扫了一圈，可除了这个家伙，没有对他口味的，但是这个家伙成年了吗？要是没有，可能今天就只能干一杯然后自己回家，他管不了未成年饮酒，但他可以管住自己不要冲动。

于是Loki举起酒杯，“cheers，另外……happy birthday.”  
Thor很乐意与美人干杯，在浓厚的妆下，没有错过那双美丽的眼睛，尽管他神情复杂，但附着在上面的水汽让他移不开眼。Thor没等Loki说拒绝的话，拉着他回到了朋友中间。  
结果Loki越喝越多，多年练出的酒量，败倒在了一群孩子面前。Thor的朋友们很明白这个家伙把美人拉过来的目的，等到派对结束，给他们留了充足的独处时间。

Loki鬼使神差地把Thor带回了家，打开门后两个人就迫不及待吻在一起，衣服也一路脱到了卧室……

——  
所以，现在Loki想起来了昨晚的事情，他跟这个昨天过了20岁生日的小子来了一发，甚至可能很多发。  
Loki冷静下来，“emm……Thor？”Loki记忆中他是叫这个名字，和自己一样的北欧风格。“你洗完澡就走吧，别再来了。”  
“你真的很绝情啊，亲爱的……”Thor边说还边往Loki身上贴，Loki可受不了这个。  
Loki拿起自己睡衣套上，站起身来，尽量保持着平稳，“一晚上不代表什么小朋友，还有……不要叫我亲！爱！的！”  
说完Loki也不管Thor失望的神情，进了浴室。没什么，小孩子嘛，过段时间就好了。

Thor不知道自己是怎么走出Loki家的，只记得他从浴室出来说：“你可以用浴室了，哦对了。”Thor见到Loki找出他的钱包，抽出了几张钞票，“去买早饭，打车，随便什么的，记得帮我锁门，我要上班去了……呃，不见。”

————  
Thor这几天不对劲儿！这是他朋友得出来的结论，他现在这个被弃养的狗狗，像极了失恋的样子，可是谁都知道Thor Odinson从来都是甩人的，没想到这个浓眉大眼的也被人抛弃了！  
不过现在不是幸灾乐祸的时候，记得Fandral多了句嘴，问Thor那晚的帅哥怎么样？“那晚的帅哥”，Thor知道他说的是Loki，哦Loki，相思病是犯下了，可是对象把自己当做money boy了，跟他讲金不讲情，可他第一次主动想要谈恋爱哎，而且他明明记得那天晚上Loki同意了要当他男朋友的！

一个计划在Thor心里暗暗开展……

——  
Loki当晚回到家后，心里竟然还有一丝期待，期待Thor没有走。这很奇怪，Loki不是个喜欢依赖别人的人，他自己生活的很好，没有亲人，没有称得上朋友的人，没有男朋友或者女朋友，就算是一夜情，对方也和他默认的互不打扰。

Thor……这个名字，像个魔咒，原本以为小朋友会是胡搅蛮缠的人，没想到变成了他舍不得。  
可能是最近工作太累了，性事上只得到了昨晚一晚的舒解，现在又是这种奇怪的感觉。

Loki最后还是决定换上自己的战衣去酒吧。

——  
酒吧每晚都热闹如常，只不过今天没了开生日派对的家伙。  
Loki独自一人坐在吧台喝酒，今天看来没什么戏了。Loki pass掉一个又一个选择，丝毫没有意识到自己选择的标准都是按照Thor来的。

“哟，小美人，怎么一个人在这儿喝闷酒啊，走，跟我们兄弟一起喝一杯。”讨厌的声音，样子也一样讨厌。  
Loki不想去跟他们纠缠，喝完酒杯中的残根就起身准备离开。  
“怎么？听不到我说的话吗？这就想走了！”带头的人推搡了Loki一下，Loki的脚绊到了吧台椅子上，眼看就要摔倒了，结果接住Loki的不是冰冷的地方，而是个温暖的胸膛。  
是Thor，其实Thor每晚都会来这里，他想见Loki，却没想到今天碰上有人动他的人。

Thor杵在那儿就足以吓跑那些个抽多了的家伙。Loki向他道了谢，看吧，小朋友依旧笑容灿烂，不会受之前影响的。  
“Loki等等！”  
Thor叫住了他，Loki不知道自己为什么听到Thor叫住他的时候内心会如此激动，但他还是保持了镇定，“还有事吗？如果你想要我物质上的感谢的话……”  
Thor听完，换上了一个Loki没见过的痞痞的笑，哦，那真不适合他。Thor走近，“我是想要物质上的，Loki……你包养我吧？我相信你很怀念这个……”  
Thor的声音越来越低，要不是他揽住自己的腰，并且一直往下，Loki真以为自己发癔症听错了。  
“小……”  
“不要说小，我小不小你还不知道啊？LokiLoki，包养我吧！我最近也没生活费了。”

Loki最终点了头，他告诉自己，是因为Thor活儿好，是因为自己不想去钓鱼了，是因为自己可怜那个没有生活的家伙！

Thor跟着Loki回到了他家，在Loki的注视下，环视四周，还带着戏虐，“哇哦，Daddy，你家好大啊，之前走得太急都没有注意到唉。”  
Loki对于这个称呼十分反感的皱了皱眉，“叫我名字。”  
“Loki，哈哈怎么了，难道你不是我的Suger Daddy吗？”Thor翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，双手搭在靠背上，这家伙是把沙发当王座了吧，Loki扶额，这是招惹了个大爷啊。

Loki带着Thor上了楼，Thor原本以为今天又可以和Loki来几发，看着Loki抱着自己哭，结果……  
“你住这间，床单我换了新的，我实在没有合适你的衣服，就凑合一下这身运动服吧，那么，晚安。”Loki自始至终都没有看着Thor，他被Thor说的“Daddy”吓到了，他可不想Grandmaster一样，把美男都当集邮一样存起来。现在他只想把Thor安顿好，自己洗洗睡。

Thor仍然没从失落中走出来，刚刚想好的啪啪啪呢？怎么就成了纯情的互道晚安了，Thor眼看着Loki关上自己的房门，没错，他还清楚的听到落锁的声音，连半夜爬上床的机会都没了。

Thor枕着胳膊躺在床上，哎，为了Loki，这个计划真的很“下流”，但是至少第一步进行的很顺利，你不是不想跟我讲情么，那么我们先讲金，我就不信你不会爱上我。这样想的Thor，沉沉的睡了过去。  
对面的Loki，像个睡美人一般的平静，可是脑内却在想那位小朋友，他到底要干嘛？

——  
早上七点  
Thor猛得弹起，惊恐未定得大口喘气，他做了个噩梦，梦里Loki那么决绝地松开自己的手跳入了万丈深渊。他是不是很讨厌自己啊？不行，不能退缩，是谁说过爱情中一定要有一个主动的，他要是退缩了，爱情还没来就被掐死了。

等到Thor伸个懒腰，套上小一号的运动服下楼的时候，他看到Loki在厨房忙碌，穿着衬衣，挽起袖子，系着围裙，挺翘着屁股。Thor靠着门框，静静的看着Loki，嘴角不自觉得上扬。  
Loki感觉到了身后的目光，转过身来微微一笑，“去餐厅坐好，准备吃早餐。”  
Thor乖巧地等待着投喂，“emm，我家没有肉食，鉴于你看起来就像是肉食动物，不过鸡蛋可以吗？黑胡椒？”  
Thor点头，吃到嘴里第一口的时候，确实不敢恭维，看样子以后家里的饭得他做，Thor这么想着，就听到Loki说：“我平常不做饭的，这是我第一次做，还可以吧？那么我去上班了，记得吃饭洗碗……哦对了，这给你……”  
依旧那么熟悉的场景，Loki掏钱给他，不过这次没有“不见”，因为Loki说下班带他去吃饭。这可是质的飞跃啊！感谢诸神！

——  
工作中的Laufeyson一直是认真严谨的，可今天他一整天心不在焉，原因就是那个在他家翻滚的Thor。而且这个家伙竟然在工作时间给自己发这种照片——全裸穿着围裙的洗碗美男。连着几张，还僵硬的找到可以拍到他全裸的侧面照……下边附赠“Daddy要奖励我哦，我洗的干干净净。”  
Loki对面有面镜子的话，一定能看到他通红的脸和耳朵，他拼命的把脑内那个小Thor赶跑，可是他一直在脑子里叫Daddy，还会围着他越变越多。  
“Enough！”  
Loki的这一声吓到了办公室外的同事，还好还好，自己平时在他们眼里就很怪，不能更怪了。  
Loki被他的老板Grandmaster叫他到办公室，老板现在包养的小boy巴不得全公司都知道他是老板的，正如现在，小boy坐在老板腿上，老板的手揉捏着小boy的屁股，他们一点都不介意Loki的观摩。Loki竟然觉得现在是个学习如何当好一个糖爹的机会，Loki就学习啊……似乎都忘了他去办公室干嘛。

等到下班后，Loki看到在公司门口向他挥手的Thor，完了完了，这下要出名了，明天公司上下可能就会传Loki Laufeyson包养小金毛，说不定Grandmaster会再一次的邀请他去参加他的淫乱聚会。现在的Loki感觉脑子已经送给别人了，自己从来没有不冷静的时候，从来没有过工作时心不在焉。只能说是恋爱中的人都是低智商生物，不过Loki还不自知，这个金发小伙子，已经渗入了他的心。  
Loki一顿饭都在听Thor说今天他做的事情，Loki看着Thor绷紧肌肉的T恤，默默地想，吃过饭是不是应该带他去买几件合适的衣服。Thor要知道自己为了突显肌肉而穿出来的衣服被Loki这么想，他一定会把酒喷出来。  
回家后的Loki仍旧反常，在他想把Thor抱在腿上的时候，果断放弃了，他可不想把腿给废了，这个家伙起码有两个自己那么重。要不就拍拍屁股什么的，好吧，Loki可能忘了自己是下头的那个，结果一巴掌下去换自己第二天差点起不来。

Loki和Thor，Thor和Loki，变成了固定讨论的话题，要说他们之间有矛盾吗？有，最大的那次就是Thor说要带着Loki去见家长。Loki：嗯？不是包养关系吗？拜托，再怎么长久的包养关系，也不能包养到Thor有了工作吧！说错话的人是要受到惩罚的，当晚啪啪声，求饶声，哭声不绝于耳。最后在Thor的“威逼利诱”下，Loki先是答应了他的求婚。Thor一直都很计划通，毕竟从一个讲金的优质MB，升级为讲情的某先生丈夫，这个计划进行的十分顺利。所以先答应求婚，那就一定要见家长了，不然还不知道什么时候能让Loki姓了Odinson。  
Thor第二天就用了自己被包养攒的钱去买戒指，正式向Loki求。新婚礼物嘛，送得有点迟了，Thor悄咪咪去倒膜做了个勃起时等比例的假小弟弟。“哈哈别说，当时还得先把自己撸硬才能倒膜真的好尴尬啊。”Thor这么说的时候，正好拿着那个模型往Loki身体里塞，拜托一点说服力都没有好么！

 

——  
关于新唇釉的沾杯测试（时间线在两人热恋期）

“停……停下！不行了……Thor！”Loki被Thor抓住腰用力地挺进，完全不顾Loki叫停，Loki感觉自己的后背和床单摩擦的快要着火了。  
Thor气疯了，他怎么忘了自己的爱人喜欢好好打扮一番去酒吧玩儿。就他去放个水的功夫，他就看见有个苍蝇一直在Loki周围，就算Loki不理他，但是Thor还是气到挥拳。两个人回家的路上一直没有说话，直到Thor把Loki按到门板上亲，并扯掉今晚罪魁祸首的衣服。  
“停下？宝贝儿，你这么热情，我停不下来……”Thor加快了操Loki的速度，直到自己射了出来。  
Thor事后也不管Loki无力的推搡，搂紧爱人睡着了。等到Loki恢复体力想要洗澡的时候，他发现自己依旧挣脱不开Thor，他要对自己男朋友无语死了，跟他说了多少次自己喜欢清爽的感觉，这个大咧的爱人总是不会贴心的给他清洗，或者放他清洗，每晚一定要搂在一起睡，你是小孩子吗？

Loki和Thor吵了一次，他才同意了Thor的追求，成为了他的男朋友，说实话，Loki点头的那个瞬间，他才发现自己松了一口气，可能自己真的不适合当个Suger Daddy吧。  
热恋期的两个人经常在没事在家的时候操在一起。  
什么什么，你说什么？在家看电影？Loki Laufeyson告诉你，就算是看丧尸片，Thor也有办法勾起你的性欲，荧幕里人类被丧尸按到地上撕咬，Thor把Loki按到沙发上舔吻。所以每次的电影时间，Thor总会和Loki在沙发上来一发，以至于他们从来没在家看完过一部完整的电影。  
去做运动？好吧，这要取决于什么运动。如果只是一起跑步那么还好，只不过Loki实在忍不了Thor跑完步脱掉上衣回家，每次路上遇到的女邻居，简直跟饿狼一样眼睛发光地盯着Thor。如果在家，他们的项目又不一样，Thor在院子里引体向上，Loki就在落地窗前做瑜伽，不过Thor总要对着Loki的屁股吹口哨，最后还是被Thor一手捞起扔在床上继续运动。

Loki就这么黏黏糊糊的睡了一晚，好在Thor睡相不是很好，Loki早上很容易从他怀里钻出来。‘让你昨晚那么用力，活该起不来。’Loki这样想着，趴在Thor旁边捏住他的鼻子，等到Thor憋着的时候在放开。讨厌，怎么跟这家伙待久了，自己也变幼稚了。拜托抱怨的时候嘴角不要甜蜜的上扬……  
门铃声响起，Loki裹了一件睡衣下楼去。啊，对了，今天新买的唇釉到了，这可是Loki绿色系口红中最亮的一个颜色了。荧！光！绿！也只有Loki这种白到透明星人才有胆有颜去涂。Loki回到他的“密地”去涂好唇釉，嗯……差强人意啦，Loki看着镜子，一个搞事情的坏笑在Loki脸上出现了。

现在镜头切换的Thorki的卧室，Thor还在摸着肚子平躺在床上，不过下半身有个不明物体在上下起伏。啊，是Loki，感谢晨勃吧，Loki没有费多大力就搞硬了Thor的阴茎，然后带着他的新唇釉给Thor口交，等到Thor越来越硬，隔着被子Loki听到Thor模糊的闷哼，Loki知道Thor要释放了，他停了下来，伸手点了点龟头，满意的上班去了。

Thor在梦中梦到他跟Loki在海滩上肆意放纵，Loki正跪在海滩上为他口，哦，他可真是个爱Loki的好男人，就在他准备射在Loki嘴里的时候，他看到一只海豚对他说：“上课要迟到了！”然后被闹钟惊醒，等到Thor清醒之后，身边的那个男人已经上班去了，Thor低头看着被自己撑起的被子，任命的掀开去了浴室。  
Thor照旧站在镜子前秀肌肉，胸前还有被小猫咪绕过和吻过的痕迹，下边……天哪！Thor惊讶地看着自己的阴茎挺立着，但是上边有一条一条，断断续续的绿线，Thor慌了，难道自己得了什么病？难道是憋坏了！Thor吓得都快萎了，下意识就想给Loki打电话，可他又不想让Loki和自己一起担心，决定还是洗过澡之后，请假去医院。  
就在Thor心不在焉地淋着水，心想如果自己真的得了什么不治之症的话，他就去和Loki分手，哦他实在舍不得。终于到你了，Thor颤抖着双手去搓洗他的阴茎，他发现绿色都被洗掉了，洗掉了，掉了！Thor回想起今天做梦时的感觉，又想起Loki好像跟他说过他想买个新唇釉，荧光绿的，他那时候还说宝贝儿买吧，你涂什么都好看。这个家伙！看我怎么收拾你。

工作结束后，Loki动了动僵硬的脖子，回家的路上还不忘去Thor最爱的披萨店里买了一份海陆空巨无霸披萨。  
“Thor，我回来了，给你买了最爱的披萨哦。”Loki“嗯？”了一声，一般情况下，Thor听到了就会马上出来的，今天还真反常。其实Thor听到了，但是他忍住了，比起吃披萨，吃掉Loki才是今晚的重点，而且他已经提前吃掉了一整只炸鸡，保准体力充沛。

Loki在没有得到回应之后，就上楼去准备洗澡。刚推开卧室门就看到香艳的一幕：Thor全裸一脚踩在床上，手上拿着的正是那个非常沾杯的荧光绿唇釉。  
“emmm，我给你带了披萨，那个……我先……先洗澡去了。”Loki说完就赶紧钻进浴室，根本不管自己身上穿的西装。  
可他还是慢了一步，Thor在他锁门之前就进了浴室。Loki没有退路，也干脆不躲了，“怎么了？开个小玩笑而已嘛，小朋友不要生气了啊。”  
Thor走近，打开唇釉，一手支起Loki的下巴，给Loki的薄唇上涂了起来。果然这个妖精，怎么样都好看，西装革履的社会精英，涂着叛逆的荧光绿唇釉，怎么看在Loki脸上都不违和。  
唇刷离开嘴唇，不给Loki反应的机会，Thor的唇就覆盖上来，温热的触感让Loki沉迷，他迫不及待地伸出舌头想与Thor的纠缠，可Thor偏不给他这个机会，他分开了两人的距离。  
Thor就这么看着Loki，气鼓鼓地，像个吃不到糖的孩子，Thor知道，他挑起了Loki的情欲，却在更近一步的时候停止。“你知道我今天还以为自己废了，怕是得了什么不治之症，我甚至想过我死了你怎么办？”Thor的眼角发红，言语中透着怒气，Loki不知道这个小玩笑竟然让Thor这么生气，就连上次他偷偷地剪掉他的头发都没这么大火气。  
Loki原本想道歉的，可是看到刚接完吻的Thor嘴上，也带着绿色，不由得笑出声，立刻用咳嗽掩盖尴尬，“咳咳，我跟你道歉还不行吗？只是测试一下沾杯情况，没想这么严重，唔……”Loki的话被淹没在又一个吻中，Thor生气不是没来由的，当时他想到要和Loki死别，想到今后Loki的生命里没他，就莫名的害怕，虽然这样很蠢，但是Thor就只想到了这点，他想和Loki结婚，去收养几个孩子，养条狗，或者Loki喜欢猫，他可能有个体面的工作，和Loki一直到老再去环游世界。

Loki的西装在浴室被Thor毁了，只留了一条领带绑住了Loki的手腕，他被Thor抛起又接住，反复几次丢在了床上。  
幼稚！小气！Loki喊着，用脚去踹Thor，现在两个人的阴茎都在勃起状态，明明今天会是个享受之夜，可是Thor偏不要Loki如意。他把Loki翻过去趴在床上，跪在Loki身后压制住乱动的双腿。Loki感觉到Thor的阴茎贴着自己的股缝，他不会想这么干巴巴之间进来吧？Loki还在想着，啪的一巴掌落在了他的屁股上，柔软的臀肉随着拍打轻颤，白皙的肌肤上顿时析出一个掌印。  
这来没完，Thor像是玩上瘾了，左边一下右边一下，直到打的两瓣臀肉通红一片。Loki的喊声逐渐被呻吟代替，他清楚的感觉到Thor的阴茎跳了一跳。Loki开始晃动着自己的腰身，用自己“受伤”的翘臀去磨蹭Thor的下身，“Daddy，Loki饿了，求Daddy喂饱我。”Loki知道自己这招最管用了，想起第一次角色互换，Loki叫Thor“Daddy”的时候，那个不争气的小朋友竟然流鼻血，Loki不会说当时他可是穿着死库水，浑身湿漉漉的。

Thor忍不住了，Loki总是知道怎么把他攥在手里。他解开束缚Loki的领带，让他的双手攀上自己，他们接吻，滋滋的水声勾引着两个人，Thor一直向下吻着Loki的脖子，他最喜欢在那些遮不住的地方烙下自己的印记。  
“嗯……乖狗狗……”  
Loki摸着Thor的金发，像是摸狗头一样，气得Thor继续向下舔咬他的乳头，偶尔轻轻用牙齿向外拉扯，“嘶……你故意的是不是？这边……这边也要。”Loki不常这样示弱，今天他能明显感觉到Thor不似平常，为了自己明天还能爬起来，还是不要和他对着干的好。  
Thor显然很吃这套，他用手去撸动Loki的阴茎，小孔已经冒出前液，龟头粉嫩嫩的，像在招呼Thor去咬咬它，可今天Thor摆明不给Loki舒服，平常他都会去好好的给Loki口一发，让他先释放。  
从床头柜里取出安全套和润滑液，Thor草草套上，然后将润滑液淋在Loki的后穴上，冰凉的液体使Loki穴口收缩一下，Thor伸进手指进出，Loki不满的闷哼，手指怎么能跟Thor的大家伙比呢？Loki双眼含情看着Thor，右手搭在Thor的胳膊上摩挲，Thor一个挺身进入了Loki，这么久以来也没把Loki操松，依然紧致。Thor开始抽插，每次挺进都能听到Loki动情的声音，Loki将Thor搂着拉向自己，开始交换一个湿漉漉的舌吻，Thor就着吻将Loki抱在怀里，让他骑着自己，这个体位让Loki每一下都被钉在Thor粗大的阴茎上，Thor故意放慢向上挺动的速度，Loki哼了两声就开始自己动作，他们紧紧的拥抱着，Thor摩挲着Loki光滑的背部，抚摸着Loki汗湿的头发，侧头吻着Loki的耳朵。Loki敏感的耳朵被Thor蹭来蹭去，加快了动作，很快，Loki释放出来，射在两个人的腹部，胸部，甚至下巴上。Loki舔着Thor冒出胡茬的下巴，将自己射出的精液卷走，Thor笑着吻上Loki，交换着对方嘴里的味道。  
Thor在接吻的同时射了第一波，把安全套褪下来绑好扔掉，伸手去拿新的。Loki下意识按住了他的手，现在Loki躺着床上，说什么都不想动，Thor反握住Loki的手，压在他身上吻了吻Loki的额头，“你知道我要几次的，宝贝儿，别挣扎了。”  
很快Thor再一次插了进去，这次他让Loki躺在床上，Thor火热的胸膛贴着Loki的背，Thor在Loki耳边说：“亲爱的，叫我……叫我的名字。”  
“Thor……Thor！嗯……”  
Thor喜欢Loki的声音，尤其是在操他的时候，沙哑带有情欲的声音。  
“嗯……不行了！Thor，给我！”  
Thor捞起Loki，搂住他的腰身，抚摸着他的脖颈，再一次操射了Loki，同时自己也射了出来。  
就这么一晚一晚地操着Loki，床上，沙发上，贴着窗户，最后在Loki被操昏前，告诉Thor自己做完一定要洗澡。迷糊中Loki感觉到被Thor抱进了浴室，不过洗澡时间太久了，因为Thor实在忍不住不吃这么乖巧的Loki，在浴室要了他两次，等回到床上，天都泛白。

第二天早上，Thor给Loki请了假，电话号码还是上次他找Loki的时候，Grandmaster给他的，当时Grand给他说这样比较方便，现在Thor明白了，请假比较方便。哦，至于那个唇釉，Loki醒过来就把它扔到了垃圾桶里，给的评价是：颜色好看，十分水润，但，沾杯非常严重，建议涂抹后少用嘴！

 

——  
关于如何向爸妈介绍老公（又名：注册结婚竟然不通知爸妈，Thor Odinson你胆儿肥了啊！）

经过两人最激烈的争吵后，Loki虽然同意去和Thor注册结婚，但他还是不想这么快去见Thor的父母。  
“拜托宝贝儿，我们都在一起四年了，还要怎么慢啊？”这是Thor对Loki说的。没错，他们已经交往四年，结婚一个月了，按理说应该早就见过家长的，可是现在，Loki只是见过照片，知道Odin曾经是个警察，Frigga是位教师。  
他有意和Thor避开家庭话题，直到在两个月前，Thor答应父母圣诞节会和Loki一起回家，这种先斩后奏的行为无疑踩到了Loki的底线，而Loki的抗拒同样触痛了Thor。冷战期间，双方都刻意不去想，但是从来都没有过的恐惧在Thor和Loki的心里放大，他们已经离不开对方了。  
Thor依旧是那个计划通Thor，他去买了戒指，凭他现在的工资确实买不到合心意的，好在曾经的糖爹，现在的爱人给他的“包养费”十分丰厚，他一直攒着，就是为了今天。买好戒指后，他就回了家，四周的时间像过了四年，回想起他和Loki经历过的种种，他知道他冲动了，在Loki拒绝和自己回家，冷嘲热讽地说不想去演猴戏，他气极了。等到冷静后，Thor懊恼死了，Loki从小的家庭生活就很少，少年时期的父母离世更是让他没有体会过家的温暖。曾经信誓旦旦地说要给他一个家的不正是自己吗！

Thor离开后，Loki一直都给自己加班到很晚，从前那栋空荡荡的房子，有了Thor成为了家，现如今又变成了一栋空房子。  
回到家的的Loki被一股大力按倒在沙发上，但是熟悉的味道和温暖告诉他，这个人是Thor。两个人开始激烈的吻着，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，抚慰着对方的欲望。  
一次次激烈过后，Thor翻出自己口袋里的戒指，戴在了Loki的无名指上。

——  
Loki举起着自己的左手，又转头看向Thor拉着他的那只手，一对戒指在阳光下熠熠生辉，Loki突然发现自己不那么害怕了。  
Thor按响了门铃，门应声打开，Loki见到了Frigga，正如Thor所说，她是妈妈，她爱你，你也会爱她。Frigga为两个儿子准备了一桌丰盛的饭菜，Thor问道Odin，这太不合时宜了，尽管Frigga说Odin临时有事去了外地，但Loki心里还是明白，Odin肯定不会同意自己儿子和同性结婚，尤其还是木已成舟之后。

其实Odin确实很冤枉，他虽然不喜欢Loki（就算没见过他），但是经过妻子和儿子的“开导”，也算默认了两个人结婚的事实，只不过自己现在还是不太能接受，就能躲就躲了，一直到了平安夜才回来。  
Odin在家庭聚会上比Loki还要拘束，Frigga一直在旁边和儿子们商量婚礼的事项，偶尔Frigga给他使个眼色，才发表一下自己的看法，无非是点点头。  
Odin从讨论声中退场，Loki注意到跟着离开，原本Thor还想追出去的，被母亲按住摇了摇头。Odin在庭院里呆着，看到Loki并没有想和他聊天，Loki先开了口：“其实……我挺羡慕Thor的，他说他有个温柔的母亲，严厉但很爱他的父亲，一个美满幸福的家庭。老实说他第一次在我面前提起的时候，我充满了厌恶，这种感觉是从嫉妒中产生的，我没得到过，也不想得到。可是Thor看出来了我心底的渴望，我……我也很感谢他，愿意给我一个家，愿意和我分享家人与爱。我会让Thor幸福，这是您和Frigga最想看到的，希望我能叫您一声父亲。”  
Loki的话音刚落，Odin就起身走回客厅，Loki失望地叹了口气，自己还是不适合与长辈打交道，果然失败了，这是他为了Thor的一次尝试。

“天也不早了，明天也可以继续，晚安Frigga，晚安My sons.”Loki站在后边听到Odin的话，惊讶地与他对视，老警官扬了扬嘴角，走向卧室。  
Thor待父亲走后，高兴地抱起Loki转圈，两个成年人像孩子似的相视而笑。Frigga不知道什么时候也离开了，Thor带着Loki回到房间，死缠烂打地让Loki告诉他他和父亲说了什么，Loki才不会说，他不愿在Thor面前柔软，却愿意为了Thor隐藏起锋芒。

——  
婚礼在阳光的洗礼下进行着，直到与Thor宣读了誓词，Loki才真切地感受到，自己成为了Odinson，有了一个和Thor幸福的家。

 

——  
【锤基小剧场】之一  
L：其实……  
O：你不能和Thor结婚，其实你和Thor是亲兄弟啊！（老泪纵横）  
L：我……打扰了……

【锤基小剧场】之二  
T：亲爱的你不专心哦……  
L：为什么婚礼上还要你爸牵着我走向你啊！明明都是新郎！  
T：因为我要让所有人都知道，你是下边的那个……  
L：（翻身上位）现在谁才是下边的那个啊？  
T：（娇滴滴）哎呀亲爱的，对我温柔点……

 

原本是要逗比的，看标题就知道了，为什么正经起来了，逗比留给小剧场吧还是……


End file.
